


Frost-Covered Window

by Fade_from_the_Light



Series: Sytaria [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Gen, Magic, Short Story, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_from_the_Light/pseuds/Fade_from_the_Light
Summary: Evander cannot compete with Everly. No matter what he tries, Everly always comes on top.
Relationships: Everly Hollander & Evander Hollander
Series: Sytaria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981150
Kudos: 1





	1. Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that I wrote a few years ago and decided to revisit after writing the twenty-first day of Whumptober. It is a continuation of this piece, both the short story and the comic. 
> 
> If you want to read my Whumptober, you can find it at:
> 
> [Complete work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751259?view_full_work=true)
> 
> [No. 21 - hypothermia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751259/chapters/66281005)

Evander narrowed his eyes at the floor, opting to look there rather than meet the harsh, cold eyes of his father. His face ached with unformed bruises; his clothing a disheveled, sodden mess. Snow melted into the soft fur of his cloak, the chill pricking into his back. A blush was steadily creeping onto his face, from both shame and anger. He just didn’t want to be standing here under his father’s gaze.

“Can _either_ of you tell me what happened out there?” His father’s voice was as sharp as a blade, cutting through the silence. He was waiting for someone to speak up, but his patience was evidently running thin.

“It was irrational and unbecoming of a Prince.” Everly answered in the stuck up, arrogant way that he always does. Irritation bubbled and turned in Evander’s gut, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to keep it from his expression. Everly didn’t deserve to be called his _brother_ , much less a Prince. But their father took in Everly like he was some _special_ lost child of his. ‘The lost Prince.’ His father would say. A forgotten jewel that was just rediscovered.

“We were resolving it ourselves.” Evander met his father’s eyes, trying to imitate the stoic expression his father wore.

“Not very well if it ended with you two on the floor.” His father looked away from Evander, his gaze softening when it fell on Everly. It always softened when his father looked to Everly. “But at least you weren’t out when the snow hit.”

Evander tore his eyes from the scene, suppressing the disgust that formed. If his father was trying to mold Everly into the _prefect_ heir—which is obvious that he is—why is he being treated with such kindness? Even now, Evander is never treated with that gentle look and fatherly concern. He had to keep his head held high and his actions in check. Everything he did was being judged, there was nothing that could escape it. So, when he acted out, he was punished. Simple and logical.

But when Everly did something unbecoming of a Prince, he was giving concern rather than punishment. As if his actions didn’t matter when becoming the next King. As if he didn’t need to be the definition of perfect every living day and sit on a pedestal to be criticized.

Evander’s father walked down to Everly, giving him a pat on the shoulder and brushing off some of the snow. Only if that was just for show. Bitter jealousy surged within Evander, but he clamped down on it, keeping his posture straight and head forward. Maybe if he acting like his father wanted him to, his father would forget about Everly. Forget about the clearly desperate plan he was making to sit Everly on the throne. Remember that he was the Prince that was trained to be heir. 

A hand was on his shoulder, tight and clenched. Evander couldn’t suppress the flinch as he looked up to his father. There was no concern, no love within his eyes. “You best apologize to Everly.”

Evander bit down a protest, electing to nod instead. His father released him, walking back to where he stood. He looked to Evander, expectation evident within his expression. So he was expected to apologize. Not Everly. His father couldn’t make his perfect Prince apologize to his disobedient brother, now could he?

The door to the room slammed open, cutting through the strained atmosphere. His mother walked in. An expression of distress and anxiety was written on her face. “Mother,” Evander called out as Everly called: “Queen Rylee.”

Everly, being closer, got to his mother first, but Evander was only a step behind. “What’s wrong?”

His mother’s voice was broken with labored pants. “August, is he here?”

Evander shook his head, trying to find the last point he saw him. It was out in the snow. Evander was supposed to be watching him, taking him out as he adamantly wanted. But Evander failed at that didn’t he? He forgot the do the one thing he was asked because of his argument with Everly. 

Everly’s gaze was hard with determination. “He’s not here. Did he come in before the snow?”

“No, he didn’t.” Evander’s mother looked to him, her expression condemning. 

Something bubbled up within Evander, a resolve strengthened by guilt. “I’ll go. I know the streets better than anyone here.”

Everly opened his mouth to protest that Evander wasn’t suited to rescue his own brother. But closed it. Evander looked over to his father, and unreadable expression on his face. But he nodded, ever so slightly. Despite the situation, a small spark of happiness bloomed in Evander. He fastened his cloak and took off to the snow outside.

The wind tore through him, his clothes not quite dry. He shivered, the cold seeping into the exposed skin on his face. The cold was never his forte, he would rather stay inside with the fire than play in the snow. But August loved the snow. Evander was dragged out more than once by his brother to play or even just sit and admire it. August would tell him all these facts that Evander never learned in school. They were something that only August would pick up on.

But, then came Everly. At first, nothing changed. August paid no mind to him, much as one would do with a stranger. But the change was inevitable. They got closer and closer, their personalities clicking in a way that that never happened with Evander. They were the soft, _beautiful_ snow while he was the cold, _jagged_ ice. They just didn’t fit.

Knowing that didn’t stop the stabbing envy that rose within him. Everly had slowly wormed his way in, fitting perfectly into the places that Evander couldn’t. Everly was the prefect heir, prefect son, perfect brother. Evander tried so hard, but he just couldn’t measure up to him. Everly has done so much more in the few months he’s been here than sixteen years Evander had. 

A sigh escaped his lips, curling and frosting in the chilled air. There something deep within him, dark and volatile, that he just wanted to hide. While his true reason for helping was to find his brother, there was a small, petty reason for doing this. He was trying to spite Everly. He was trying to return to a place by his brother’s side that no longer belonged to him. 

A figure approached him from a distance. Despite the snow falling around him, Evander could tell it was August. “Ever!” August’s voice rang out against the silence of the snow, tearing through Evander. He knew that it was hard to see and that August must’ve been mistaken, but a constricting weight settled in his chest. August’s first thought as to who would go after him was Everly, not Evander. 

As August grew closer, something changed in his expression. Almost as if it cracked and bits had fallen away. It was no longer had the same brightness or energy. His steps slowed and his voice mellowed out. “Evander!”

Evander forced the best smile he could onto his face. It felt fake and plastic. “Hey August, ready to go home?”

August smiled, but there was an unnatural aspect to it. Almost as if he was forcing it as well. “Yeah! I have so much to tell everyone.” August’s voice tapered off, almost so that Evander wouldn’t hear. “I wonder what Everly will think.”

Evander ignored the all-encompassing void that opened within in his heart. He slung his arm around August’s shoulder, just Everly would, also ignoring how August stiffened. And maybe, if he ignored just a bit more, he could pretend that they were just in the snow after a busy day and that _he_ was still the one August wanted.


	2. Comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was originally for an entry in the short story contest hosted by Webtoon. I never drew anything beyond some concept art but I might post it on tumblr.

**Chapter 1**

_The scene opens on a panning shot of Levimare, the capital, starting in the clouds and ending in the city. The camera centers on a snowy clearing. Everly and August can be seen playing together. Evander is standing off to the side with his arms crossed, watching August as he was tasked to by Rylee. He is dressed in clothing suitable for the snow with a light colored cloak on his shoulders lined with fur. He watches Everly play with August with disdain, disliking the embarrassment that Everly is making of himself. Eventually, Evander gets fed up with Everly and approaches him. Evander grabs Everly by the collar and drags him to his feet._

Evander: What are you doing on the ground like this? You're a Prince.

_August scoots away as Everly narrows his eyes at Evander._

Everly: Isn't August one as well?

_Evander huffs._

Evander: But he's a child. Last time I checked you were older than me.

_A smile rests on Evander's face, thin and easy._

Evander: Although, since you like rolling around on the ground so much,

_Everly's gaze hardened._

Evander: perhaps you'd like to entertain me in a battle?

_Cuts to a profile shot of Everly facing right._ Everly: No weapons.

_Cuts to a profile shot of Evander facing left._ Everly: No magic.

_Evander shrugs his shoulders and unties the sword from his hip, throwing it off to the side. His smile is cruel and magic is alight in his eyes._

Evander: Well, what are you waiting for?

_Everly approaches Evander quickly and gets a hit off of Evander. Blood runs down from Evander’s nose but the smile stays. Everly makes another swing at Evander, but Evander crouches down and swings with his leg. Everly jumps up. As Evander raises up Everly tackles him and they fall to the ground. Just as Everly is about to pin Evander, Evander pushes him off. Evander scrambles over to pin Everly, placing his hands on Everly’s throat._

Evander: You’re not as tough now, are you? Not a Prince now, are you?

_Pain is evident in Everly's expression, but he still glares._

Everly: How is this any different? Us sitting here on the ground.

_Evander tightens his grip, magic sparking within his gaze._

Evander: You don’t know anything. Everything is about your place in the world. And when you stand on top, it’s because you crushed everyone below you.

Lukas: What are you two doing?

_Evander loosens his grip, his eyes widening in shock. Lukas standings above them, eyes narrowed and a crown upon his head._

**Chapter 2**

_Evander and Everly stand near each other in a large hall, Lukas standing before them. Evander is staring at the floor, not meeting either of their eyes._

Lukas: Can either of you tell me what happened out there?

Everly: It was irrational and unbecoming. We shouldn’t have done it in the first place.

_Evander clenches his hands into fists but looks up, trying and failing to keep his expression steady._

Evander: It was nothing of importance. We were just about to resolve it.

Lukas: Not very well if you two were still on the floor.

_Lukas sighs, glancing out the window behind Evander and Everly._

Lukas: Don’t think that the snow has let you off easy. Once it lets up, you're going out digging to find your sword.

_Lukas walks over to Everly and places a hand on his shoulder. Evander looked away, anger evident in his expression._

Evander: _Why is he so kind to Everly? Father was molding Everly into the perfect heir just like he did to me. But I never saw that gentle look that was too genuine to be fake. I had to be perfect._

_Image of Evander suspended in a gilded cage, possibly with him winged that were clipped._

Evander: _And there’s no room for concern with perfection._

_Lukas placed a hand on Evander’s shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts and causing him to flinch. Evander looked up to his father’s eyes._

Evander: _There’s nothing. Why do I even try?_

Lukas: You’d best apologize to Everly. 

Evander: _Father couldn’t make his little Prince apologize to his disobedient brother, now could he?_

Evander: Yes Father

_Lukas stepped away._

_Lukas watches him and Evander walks over to where Everly is standing. But before Evander could apologize, the doors to the room and Rylee comes in. She is in distress._

Everly: Queen Rylee

Evander: Mother,

_Everly approaches Rylee first but Evander is not far behind._

Evander: What’s wrong?

_Rylee looks around the room._

Rylee: August, is he here?

Evander: No. 

_Evander’s eyes widen._

Evander: _He’s not here because of me._

Everly: Did he come in before the snow?

Rylee: No. He didn’t.

_Evander glanced at the door, a serious expression that is tinted with a bit of guilt on his face._

Evander: I’ll go look for him.

_Everly steps forward to stand by Evander._

Everly: I’ll go too. 

**Chapter 3**

_Evander and Everly stand across from each other, the snow whipping up in a frenzy around them. Evander is glaring at Everly, trying to keep himself civil as Lukas is on the other side of the door._

Evander: Why are you here? I could handle this myself well enough.

Everly: I want to help. I was distracted by our fight as much as you were.

_A self-deprecating smile is on Evander’s face. He scoffs._

Evander: So you are willing to admit to imperfections. Now look at who’s being humble.

_Everly narrows his eyes but doesn’t lash out to Evander’s surprise._

Everly: You don’t like me. You’ve made that very clear. But I don’t think it’s warranted. I haven’t done anything.

_Evander’s shock fades away into cruel enjoyment._

Evander: What you did or didn’t do doesn’t matter. There's a hierarchy at play and you need to know your place.

Everly: And why is that? What is so important that you need to push me down at every opportunity?

Evander: Maetia must really be different. You didn't have a fight for the throne? 

Everly: Why does any of that matter? I'm not Challenging you for it.

Evander: You don't see it?

_Every gives Evander a black, confused look._

Evander: You really don't see it. Have you not seen how Father treats you?

Everly: How Father treats me? Does that really matter?

_Evander can’t contain his anger anymore, his magic alight in his eyes._

Evander: Does it matter? Of course it matters! 

_Evander grabs onto Everly’s scarf pulling his forward._

Evander: You’re the heir he wants! Despite everything I’ve done for him you’re still the one he chooses!

_After his outburst, Evander releases Everly, realizing what he just said. He steps back and turns away._

Evander: Just, don’t follow me. 

_Evander leaves and Everly watched him. After readjusting his scarf Everly follows Evander._

**Chapter 4**

_Evander is storming through the streets, his eyes darting to the empty pools of light from the lamps scattered about. Everly is struggling to catch up, trying to keep some distance from him and Evander. Evander glances back and spots Everly._

Evander: You’re not that slick. Stop darting about.

Everly: You weren’t exactly welcoming before.

_Anger flashes across Evander’s face but he controls it._

Evander: Make yourself useful and keep a lookout for August. He can’t be far.

_Everly and Evander walk in silence for a few moments._

Everly: You care about August more than you let on.

Evander: Of course I care for August. He’s my brother. Quieter. I don’t know what I’d do without him.

Everly: I- I know what you mean. I left someone behind.

_Everly pauses._

Everly: He was my younger brother no matter how much blood we actually shared. I hope the Maetian king wasn’t too harsh.

Evander: Paris? 

_Everly flinches._

Evander: Father never liked him but he wouldn’t say why.

Evander: _I’ve only seen him once. He was powerful_

_Image of Paris silhouetted_

Evander: _even without his book._

Everly: He isn’t someone that should be crossed.

_Everly wraps his hand around his upper arm, curling in on himself._

_Evander doesn’t continue the conversation and they continue to walk. A few moments later, a figure can be seen. August comes into view through the snow. Everly crouches down._

August: Ever!

_August runs into Everly’s outstretched arms and hugs him._

August: I’m so glad you’re here!

_Everly pulls August up, holding him in his arms. August’s arms are around Everly’s neck and Everly is supporting August’s legs._

Everly: You’re safe now.

_Steps are heard. August and Everly glance off to the side and see footprints in the snow._

Everly: Let’s get back now.

_Scene shifts to Evander, who is storming through the snow, his hood up over his head. He ends up stopping against the wall, leaning with his back against it. This is the first shot of his full face. His eyes are red and tears are in his eyes._

Evander: Why did I think anything would change? I’m not the one anyone wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://fade-from-the-light.tumblr.com/).


End file.
